Nina Anamo
by Litinae
Summary: Que se passerait il au village de la feuille si une personne de plus possédait un démon en elle? L'Akatsuki voudrais certainement le prendre... C'est ma première fic
1. Nouveau chez soi

Auteur : Litinae 

Genre : Romance, un peu d'action.

Couple : Nina/Itachi

Disclaimer : Les gens ils sont pas à moi malheureusement, parce que sinon je prendrais Itachi, Shino, Kakshi, Gaara... En faite y'a que la petite Nina qui est a moi héhéhé

* * *

Nouveau chez soi

C'était une après-midi normale au village de Konoha. Tout le monde vaquait à ses petites occupations, et un groupe d'amis discutait gaiement, assis dans un parc. Ce petit groupe rigolait comme à chaque fois, et comme toujours les même personnes étaient réunis et faisait les même choses.

Ino et Sakura se disputaient de traitant de truie ou de fille au grand front, et elles se battaient pour savoir qui étaient la mieux pour Sasuke. Le principal concerné se trouvait d'ailleurs juste à côté. Chouji mangeait des chips et Shikamaru, son meilleur ami râlait à propos de presque tous. Naruto et Kiba, les deux piles humaines à cause de leur trop plein d'énergie, rigolaient tout les deux ensembles et parlant de filles. Et les autres parlaient ensemble tranquillement, c'est-à-dire, Neji et sa cousine Hinata, qui d'ailleurs se considéraient plus comme frère et sœur depuis l'examen dans lequel la jeune fille avait montrait sa détermination. Avec eux se trouvait, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari et Nina.

Cette jeune fille n'a pas toujours habité au village de Konoha. C'était l'équipe numéro 7 qui l'avait trouvé dans la forêt blessée. Cela était arrivé il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant.

_Flash Back_

L'équipe numéro 7, composait de Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura et leur senseï Kakashi, était partit en mission non loin dans la forêt autour de leur village. Alors qu'ils avançaient, ils entendirent du bruit venant de buisson juste sur leur droite. Ils se mirent alors tous en position de combat et finalement une jeune fille sortit. Elle avait des cheveux châtains attachés en une queue haute, un haut sans manche rouge foncé et un short noir. La jeune fille leur dit alors faiblement.

- Aidez-moi.

Puis tout de suite après, elle s'était évanouie. Les ninjas avaient eut à peine le temps de voir la fille tomber que déjà une bande de ninjas les attaquaient. Ils les avaient battu rapidement et avaient décidé d'emmener la fille à leur village. Ce fut donc Kakashi qui l'avait prit sur son dos pour l'emmener à l'hospital. Une fois arrivait et la fille déposée, le senseï était partit faire un rapport à l'hokage.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille s'était réveillée et l'hokage, Tsunade, était venue la voir pour savoir comme elle allait et sa situation. Elle était donc d'abord allée voir le médecin pour connaître ses blessures.

- Elle a le bras droit cassé, et ensuite ce n'est que des bleus ou des blessures légères qui guériront rapidement. Je pense que sa blessure la plus grosse et celle reçut psychologiquement, car vu sa réaction elle a du voir ou recevoir quelque chose de choquant.

- Merci beaucoup docteur.

Tsunade alla donc devant la chambre de la fille, puis après avoir toquer entra dans la pièce doucement. Elle était assise dans son lit, regardant par la fenêtre et on voyait dans ses yeux de la tristesse et de la mélancolie. L'hokage toussota pour montrer sa présence et la jeune fille tourna son regard vers le bruit. Elle vit alors une femme qui avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine au grand maximum. La femme lui fit alors un sourire rassurant et lui demanda ensuite calmement.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui sa va merci. Le médecin c'est bien occupé de moi.

- T'en mieux. Bien je vais être directe, je voudrais savoir ce qui t'est arrivé et comment tu t'appelles.

La jeune fille baissa alors la tête, mais elle répondit quand même à la femme. On l'avait soigné quand même ici, alors elle devait au moins par politesse raconter.

- Je me nomme Nina Anamo et j'habite dans un petit village qui s'appelle Kana. (Na : totalement inventé lol). Mon village à était attaqué par un groupe de ninjas, de je ne sais pas quel village. Ils ont tués tout le monde et ont tout brûler.

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de Nina, mais elle tentait quand même d'en retenir un maximum. Elle pris un grande bouffée d'oxygène, et continua son histoire avec du mal à parler.

- J'ai vu mes parents se faire tuer devant mes yeux. J'ai vu des gens du village me demander de les aider, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai fui comme une lâche, abandonnant les dernières personnes.

Elle pleurait à présent complètement, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et hoquetant en même temps. Tsunade s'approcha de la jeune fille et la pris dans se bras, la berçant pour la calmer.

Après s'être calmé un peu, elle ajouta alors.

- Mon bras, un des ninja me la cassé alors qu'il voulait me tuer après mes parents, mais mon père avec ses dernières forces à retenu l'homme et m'a dit de fuir. Je suis alors partit en courant.

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, ou plutôt ne boulait plus, ayant trop honte d'elle-même. L'hokage se leva donc et retourna à son bureau tandis que Nina se rendormit épuisée.

Finalement Tsunade avait décidé de la laisser habiter le village. Elle lui avait fait passé le test pour savoir si elle pouvait devenir un vrai ninja de Konoha, et Nina l'avait réussi facilement.

On lui avait donné un petit appartement, qui était d'ailleurs non loin de celui de Naruto.

Au début elle ne parlait qu'avec ses sauveurs, c'est-à-dire le blondinet, Sasuke et Sakura. Mais bien vite on lui présenta le reste de la bande et elle fut accueillit les bras grand ouvert dans le groupe.

_Fin flash back_

C'est pourquoi la jeune Nina est maintenant, entourée de tous ses amis, dans un parc en train de rigoler. Elle a 16 ans d'ailleurs maintenant, et l'année qu'elle à passé dans se village fait partit d'un de ses meilleur souvenir.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par Naruto qui lui demanda.

- Tu viens Nina ? On y va.

La jeune fille acquisa puis suivi tous ses amis. Elle quitta en dernier Naruto vu que c'était lui qui habité le plus près de chez elle. Nina rentra dans son appartement le sourire aux lèvres. Vraiment elle se sentait bien, dans son nouveau chez elle.

* * *

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que vous aimez un petit peu, enfin faut me dire si y'a quelque chose qui va pas, comme l'orthographe par exemple (je suis nulle en orthographe ). Donc voilà, mais soyez un peu indulgent je suis toute nouvelle et c'est ma première fic

auteur qui fait chibi eyes aux lecteurs

Et donc une petite review ne serais pas de trop...


	2. Le contrat

Auteur : Litinae 

Genre : Romance, un peu d'action.

Couple : Nina/Itachi

Disclaimer : Les gens ils sont pas à moi malheureusement, parce que sinon je prendrais Itachi, Shino, Kakshi, Gaara... En faite y'a que la petite Nina qui est a moi héhéhé

* * *

Le contrat

Le lendemain matin, Nina se réveilla doucement, éteignant son réveil en lui tapant dessus. Elle se leva de son lit et s'étira doucement, d'une manière presque féline, puis alla manger avant d'aller se laver.

Une fois lavé et habillé elle sortit de son appartement et avança, le sourire aux lèvres, dans les rues de Konoha. Elle passa devant le domicile de Naruto, et se dit que ce dernier devait sûrement encore dormir.

Durant sa balade elle vit Sasuke. Du groupe cela devait être un des rare qui soit déjà levé, alors que c'est un jour de repos pour toute notre petite équipe. Elle alla donc voir son coéquipier et lui lança gaiement.

- Bonjour Sasuke–kun.

- 'Lut.

Comme toujours, notre beau brun ténébreux ne parlait pas beaucoup. Ils décidèrent de se balader un peu tranquillement, enfin Nina voulait se balader et Sasuke s'entraîner. C'est donc d'un commun accord qu'ils partirent en direction de la forêt.

Arrivé à leur destination, c'est–à–dire une petite clairière, ils se allèrent chacun à leurs occupations. Sasuke s'entraînait et Nina lui parlait, ou plutôt faisait monologue, tout en regardant le garçon, assise sur une souche d'arbre mort.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que les deux jeunes gens étaient dans la forêt. Mais d'un coup, Sasuke lança un Shuriken dans les arbres et attrapa Nina, se mettant tous les deux à courir. Mais bien vite ils arrivèrent devant un fossé, impossible à traverser et si quelqu'un avait le malheur de tombé, et bien il se ferait très mal.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux en même temps, alors qu'une personne arrivait devant eux. Elle portait un chapeau sur la tête et un long manteau noir avec de petits nuages rouges. La personne, enleva son chapeau pour laisser paraître un visage qui avait une expression sans sentiment. Des cheveux noirs de jais qui était comme Sasuke devant et un queue de cheval derrière. En fait, cet homme ressemblait à Sasuke. Il avait un air de famille.

Le petit garçon (Na : Sasuke quoi lol) se mit en position de combat et dit alors, la colère se sentant dans sa voix.

- Itachi…

- Petit frère…

- Nina !

C'était la jeune fille qui venait de se présenter, toute souriante tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. Ce fut Itachi qui parla le premier.

- Je viens chercher Aldi.

Il avait dit cela en pointant Nina, et Sasuke regardait son frère et son amie chacun leur tour, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. La fille demanda alors.

- Comment savez–vous cela ? Même les gens d'ici ne sont pas au courant.

- Un jour dans la forêt, tu croyais être seule, et l'a sortie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais ici, puis j'ai fait quelques recherches pour finalement apprendre que tu avais un monstre en toi.

- Tu viens donc pour le prendre, comme tu veux Kyubi.

Itachi ne répondit pas à son frère qui venait de dire la dernière phrase. Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas trop la situation, juste le principal. Nina avait un démon en elle comme Naruto, et Itachi le voulait, et donc tuer la fille. Sasuke fonça alors sur son frère, faisant attaque sur attaque.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, petit frère.

- Je ne suis pas ton frère, et jamais je ne te laisserais tuer Nina.

Nina voyait bien que la bataille se finirait par la victoire de Itachi. Elle s'approcha alors de la falaise et quand elle fut au bord annonça.

- Laisse partir Sasuke ou je saute !

Les deux combattants arrêtèrent leur combat, comme si quelqu'un avait mit pause. Puis Sasuke tenta de faire changer d'avis la fille, mais celle–ci, têtue, ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Le garçon partit donc en direction du village le plus rapidement possible, pour pouvoir prévenir quelqu'un.

Itachi lui n'avait pas bougé, attendant de voir ce que la fille lui dirait.

- Euh alors….

- Un accord ? C'est cela que tu veux.

- Oui c'est ça.

Nina ne savait pas trop comment faire pour qu'elle reste en vie, comme tout ceux du village, et que l'autre taré s'en aille avec ce qu'il voulait sans vraiment l'avoir. Dur. Finalement, après un moment elle lui dit.

- D'abord, je veux que vous laissiez le village de Konoha et tous les habitants tranquilles.

- Et moi, qu'est ce que je gagne là–dedans.

Elle ne savait toujours pas vraiment comment faire. Alors elle lâcha d'un seul coup, d'un seul trait et sans respirer au milieu.

- Un enfant, comme cela il aurait l'énergie de Aldi mais en contrepartie vous laissez….

- Très bien.

Le garçon avait coupé Nina, comprenant que le contrat été très juteux pour lui. Il disparut et réapparut juste à côté de la fille. Il fit des signes et pressa ses mains sur le cou de la jeune femme, un symbole apparut dans son cou pour finalement disparaître en s'incrustant dans sa peau. Il lui murmura alors à l'oreille.

- Tu m'appartiens en attendant. Si tu ne respect pas ce contrat, tu mourras.

Puis le garçon partit laissant derrière lui un nuage de fumée. Nina se retrouvait maintenant seule, une brûlure dans le cou et près d'un fossé. Elle retourna alors au village doucement, quand elle rentra elle se retrouva avec Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto devant elle. La tête blonde se jeta d'ailleurs sur elle.

- Tu vas bien Nina ?

- Oui je vais très bien merci.

- Il ne t'a rien fait ? Comment t'a fait pour partir tranquillement ?

- Je crois qu'elle devrait nous expliquer autre chose avant.

C'était l'hokage du village qui venait de parler. Nina baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle s'avait que maintenant elle allait devoir expliquer sa situation, mais elle ne dirait rien de son accord avec Itachi, au moins pour les protéger, eux.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira les gens

Merci encore une fois pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé, et encore désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochain. A+


	3. L'explication

Auteur : Litinae

Genre : Romance, un peu d'action.

Couple : Nina/Itachi

Disclaimer : Les gens ils sont pas à moi malheureusement, parce que sinon je prendrais Itachi, Shino, Kakshi, Gaara... En faite y'a que la petite Nina qui est a moi héhéhé

* * *

L'explication

Tout le petit groupe s'était réuni dans une salle près du bureau de l'hokage. Il y avait l'équipe 7 réunie avec l'hokage et la principale concernée.

- Nous t'écoutons.

Nina baissa le regard un peu honteuse, et le rouge aux joues. Elle commença alors son histoire.

- J'ai eu Aldi il y a exactement 15, pour l'anniversaire de mes 1 an donc.

_Flash back_

C'était un maison de taille modeste, ni trop grande et ni trop petite pour trois personnes, mais celle–ci était très chaleureuse, et on voyait que les gens qui habitait dedans étaient heureux. Dedans il y avait des parents, et leur petite fille qui avait aujourd'hui même 1 an. La petite fille, Nina, souriait et rigolait dans les bras de son père qui l'a faisait sauter en l'air pour jouer. La mère, elle, était assise dans un fauteuil juste à côté, souriant en voyant sa famille rigoler.

D'un coup dehors, du bruit. Encore une attaque du village ennemi. La famille se regroupa pour se soutenir puis en un éclair, plus rien. Les personnes d'ici avaient repoussaient les autres. Le père de l'enfant fit un sourire à sa mère pour la rassurer puis lui donna l'enfant. La mère lui dit ensuite.

- Il est l'heure de ton cadeau, jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse l'enfant fit une risette à sa mère, le père revint avec une petite boîte puis fit un sceau en sang dans le dos de la petite Nina. Après il fit des signes avec ses mains, et les posa sur le sceau dessinait peu de temps avant. La boîte réagit et un vent se leva tandis que quelque chose rentrait dans le corps de la petite, qui s'était mise à pleurer par peur.

Le père enleva ses mains et la mère rassurant son enfant, le sceau lui disparaissait entrant dans la peau de Nina. Le père lui dit alors.

- Aldi, ta protectrice ma petite puce.

_Fin flash back_

Nina attendait à présent des réactions de la part d'une personne. Ce fut Sasuke qui demanda alors.

- Comment tu souviens–tu de cela alors que tu n'avais que un an ?

- Mes parents me l'ont raconté quelques années auparavant, disant que c'était mieux pour moi de savoir comment elle était arrivée.

L'hokage réfléchit un instant, remettant tout les détails qu'elle venait d'apprendre en peu de temps en ordre. Elle demanda alors ensuite.

- Pourquoi as–tu sortit Aldi quand tu étais dans la forêt ? Et pourquoi ne nous en as–tu pas parlais ?

Nina expliqua alors qu'elle était allée dans la forêt pour que personne du village ne la voie. D'habitude elle faisait cela dans un endroit sur, mais cette fois–ci elle avait trop mal au dos pour aller aussi loin. Car une fois de temps en temps, elle devait laisser sortir Aldi, car sinon elle avait mal d'abord au dos, puis ensuite dans tout le corps. Normalement elle ne sortait que quand Nina était en grand danger ou alors à cause d'une grande émotion.

Elle se tus un instant, la tête toujours baissée. Elle expliqua donc ensuite que si elle n'avait rien dit au village, et à personne d'ailleurs, c'était par protection mais aussi par peur. Nina pensait que les gens la fuiraient, elle ne voulait pas que les gens l'expulsent, mais aussi pour eux, car la nouvelle risquait de se savoir et d'autres villages auraient voulu attaquer Konoha pour Aldi.

Quand Naruto entendit la partit sur la peur des gens, cela lui rappela sa propre peur, quand il était petit et que les gens le traitaient de monstre. Il se leva et se plaça devant Nina en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera toujours tes amis, et puis maintenant on se ressemble.

Il souriait toujours avec son sourire que lui seul arrivait à faire. Nina se mit alors à rigoler et le remercia.

Tout le village savait pour le monstre de Naruto, mais il n'avait plus peur et lui parlait comme une personne normale. Ses amis avaient un peu surpris au départ mais avaient finalement continuaient leurs habitudes avec la tête blonde. Le garçon demanda d'ailleurs ensuite.

- Tu as fait comment d'ailleurs contre Itachi ?

- Eh bien…

- Va y on t'écoute.

- C'est grâce à Aldi, et je crois qu'il ne reviendra pas avant un moment.

- Et ben… elle doit être forte cette Aldi. En tout cas t'en mieux que tu n'es rien.

Naruto lui sourit, puis l'hokage partit. Personne ne dit alors quoique ce soit. Ce fut Naruto qui brisa le silence à cause de son ventre qui gargouillait. Sakura proposa alors.

- Et si on mangeait tout les quatre ensemble ?

- Oui.

- … (Na : Sasuke qui parle, tout le monde s'en doutait.)

- Ouai !

Tout le monde réfléchit à l'endroit où ils pourraient se rendre et la tête blonde proposa alors toute contente.

- Ramen !

Tous le monde eut la petite goutte manga derrière la tête mais pourtant ils partirent tous manger, pour passer une soirée comme avant c'est–à–dire rempli de rire.

* * *

Et voilà, le troisième chapitre qui est enfin là. Faudrait que je tente de faire des chapitres plus longs un jour, parce que c'est pas très long je trouve. Mais bon, t'en pis En tout cas, j'espère que ce troisième chapitre voux plaira autant que les deux autre.

Bisou à tous et bonne semaine.


	4. Le mariage

Auteur : Litinae

Genre : Romance, un peu d'action.

Couple : Nina/Itachi

Disclaimer : Les gens ils sont pas à moi malheureusement, parce que sinon je prendrais Itachi, Shino, Kakshi, Gaara... En faite y'a que la petite Nina qui est a moi héhéhé

* * *

Le mariage

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines à présent que l'incident dans la forêt s'était déroulé, et que ses amis avaient appris pour Aldi. Tout le village n'était pas au courant, c'était Nina qui avait souhaité garder le silence, mais toute la petite bande le savait et cela ne posait de problème à personne.

L'équipe numéro 7 attendait sur le pont leur senseï. Comme d'habitude il était en retard et cela ne faisait qu'une heure que nos quatre amis attendaient. Après 2H30 de patience, le senseï arriva un souriant, dans un petit nuage, levant la main.

Yo, les jeunes.

Vous êtes en retard !

Personne n'avait perdu ses habitudes. Kakashi en retard, prétextant une excuse plus farfelue que les autres fois, disant qu'il avait eut un problème au magasin, tandis que Sakura et Naruto lui disaient qui c'était impossible et lui répétant encore une fois que ce n'était pas poli d'être en retard.

Kakashi leur expliqua finalement leur mission, des éclaireurs d'un village ennemi roder souvent autour de chez eux, ils devaient donc surveiller et tenter de retrouver ses intrus. Le petit groupe sortit donc, et commença à faire le tour du village, tentant de trouver un ennemi ou une quelconque piste.

D'un coup, un kunai sortit des arbres pour se planter dans le sol, mais un papier avec une incantation dessus était accroché à l'arme, qui explosa quelques secondes plus tard. L'équipe 7 était dispersé, mais chacun était en position d'attaque, le brouillard du à la terre et au sable soulevé faisait qu'il avait tous un peu de mal à voir autour d'eux. Chacun se fit alors attaquer en même temps par une personne, mais ils sentaient que dans les arbres on les observait.

Kakashi était à l'aise contre son assaillant, c'était même lui qui menait le combat, Sasuke avait un peu de mal mais il menait lui aussi. Sakura ne s'en sortais presque pas, mais ne perdait pas espoir et Nina, pensait surtout à l'esquive. Ce retrouvant sur la branche d'un arbre, son assaillant la cherchant du regard. Mais celui–ci disparut et la frappa dans le dos, elle tomba alors de l'arbre, mais la tête lui tournait à cause du coup, le sol se rapprochait dangereusement.

Nina ferma les yeux pour se préparer psychologiquement au choc, mais elle ne sentit pas quelque chose de dur et qui faisait mal, elle sentit des bras fort et puissants qui l'avaient rattrapé en douceur. Une douce chaleur rassurante se dégageait de ces bras d'ailleurs. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour tenter de voir la personne, mais elle eut tout juste le temps de sentir une frappe dans le cou, avant de s'évanouir totalement.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait sur un lit, allongée, et elle sentait qu'on la regardait. Elle se leva alors doucement et regarda le lieu, elle était dans une petite chambre avec seulement un lit, dans lequel on trouvait, une armoire, une fenêtre et deux portes. Une vers l'extérieur et la seconde pour la salle de bain sûrement. Elle porta son regard alors vers la personne. Celle–ci était assise dans une chaise, et fixait la jeune fille de ses yeux perçants et qui arrive à tous savoir, des yeux foncés qui n'étaient d'autres que ceux Itachi.

Bien dormi ?

C'était le garçon qui avait demandé cela tout en ce levant. N'attendant même pas une réponse de Nina il lui dit alors.

Va dans la salle de bain et prends toi une douche. Sois prête dans dix minutes.

Sans attendre de réponse encore une fois, il sortit et laissa Nina seule. La jeune ninja soupira puis se leva. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle énerve le jeune homme. Elle se leva donc et alla dans la douche, profitant de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. En sortant de la douche, elle s'enroula d'une serviette et regarda ses habits. Ceux–ci étaient sales, et abîmés. Elle sortit de la salle d'eau et vit sur le lit, des habits tout beaux tout neufs. Elle les regarda et les trouva jolis.

Il y avait une jupe marron qui arrivait aux genoux, des petits motifs étaient dessus mais Nina n'arrivait pas trop à s'avoir ce qu'ils représentaient. Le haut était tout simple et lui aussi assez foncé.

Sûrement pour la discrétion, pensa t–elle.

Elle s'habilla donc tranquillement, et dès qu'elle eut fini le ninja au Sharigan entra dans la chambre, après avoir toqué à la porte vite fait. Il portait toujours son long blouson noir avec de petits nuages rouge, mais il n'avait pas de chapeau ce qui dévoilait ses longs cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa la main, avant de l'emmener au dehors. Elle s'avait qu'elle n'avait le droit de rien dire. Elle fut donc entraînée en dehors du bâtiment qui était en faite un hôtel, et marcha pendant quelques minutes dans les rues de la ville avant de rentrer dans un nouveau bâtiment.

Dans ce lieu, il y avait des couloirs, et après les avoir traversé un moment les deux ninjas entrèrent dans une grande pièce qui était plutôt bien éclairé, c'était une lumière rassurante, et dans ce lieu il n'y avait qu'un homme. Cette personne et l'Uchiwa parlèrent quelques secondes puis l'homme commença un monologue. Il posa ensuite une question à Itachi et celui–ci répondit par un « oui » directement, sans aucune hésitation.

Nina n'avait absolument pas compris mais l'homme lui posa alors la question, qu'elle entendit cette fois–ci. Sûrement la même que celle posait à Itachi.

Mademoiselle Nina Anamo, voulez–vous prendre monsieur Itachi Uchiwa ici présent comme époux.

C'était donc un mariage qu'elle était en train de faire. Pour leur accord à tout les deux, le futur bébé, comme cela il n'y aurait pas de problème. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Elle répondit quand même positivement. Le monsieur qui devait être un prêtre, annonça alors que le marié pouvait embrasser sa nouvelle femme. Itachi se tourna alors vers Nina et l'embrassa sans qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de comprendre quelque chose, à sa grande surprise l'homme avait les lèvres douces et son baiser n'était pas du tout dur comme son caractère.

L'Uchiwa se recula de Nina, un peu trop vite à son goût, et alla signer des papiers. Il dit alors au prêtre.

Je te fais confiance pour le mettre avec les autres au village de Konoha.

L'homme acquisa et Itachi repris la main de Nina. Elle était vraiment grande par rapport à celle de la jeune fille d'ailleurs. Ils ressortirent donc tranquillement de l'endroit et retournèrent à l'hôtel. Là encore elle fut assommer par l'homme et déposer dans la forêt non loin de l'entrée de son village. Elle ne se doutait pas que avant de partir, Itachi dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et lui dit, un sourire aux lèvres un peu étranges.

– A bientôt, madame Nina Uchiwa.

* * *

Et voilà encore un cahpitre de mis. J'ai pas réussi à la faire plus long mais bon... j'espère que vous me pardonnez TT

bisou à tous, bonne semaine!


	5. Déménagement rapide

Auteur : Litinae 

Genre : Romance, un peu d'action.

Couple : Nina/Itachi

Disclaimer : Les gens ils sont pas à moi malheureusement, parce que sinon je prendrais Itachi, Shino, Kakshi, Gaara... En faite y'a que la petite Nina qui est a moi héhéhé

Je voudrai remercier encore une fois pour les reviews de tout le monde, vu qu'à certaine personne je n'ai pas pu leur répondre... Donc voilà le chapitre 5

* * *

5) Déménagement rapide

Nina était toujours endormie et se fut Naruto qui l'a retrouva, allongée par terre. Il appela tout de suite tout le reste de l'équipe pour finalement l'emmener à l'hôpital. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, et dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle entendit une voix crier.

- Kakashi–sensei ! Elle est réveillée !

- Naruto baka, on ne cri pas dans un hôpital.

- Oups…

Nina se retourna dans son lit pour tenter de se couvrir un peu les oreilles qui avaient souffert à cause du cri. Elle regarda finalement la provenance du fameux son. Il y avait Sasuke, qui ne disait mot, Kakashi qui lui fit un signe de la main, et Sakura qui se disputait avec Naruto. En regardant bien le brun de l'équipe, il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère. Mai elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps qui le sensei s'approcha de son lit et lui demanda.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Nina ? Après le combat nous t'avons cherché pendant plusieurs heures car tu avais disparu.

- Eh bien….

Elle se dit alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur dire, ellerépondit alors un peu hésitante.

- Je ne me souviens plus trop, je suis tombée de l'arbre et après le trou noir jusqu'à maintenant.

- Tu t'es peut–être évanouie et les autres t'ont emmené.

C'était Sakura qui avait proposé ça, alors que Naruto était évanouie à cause d'un teken–punch reçu de la part de la fille aux cheveux roses. Kakashi acquisa. Heureusement la jeune fille qui avait soit disant aucun souvenir allait très bien. Elle pouvait donc sortir de l'hôpital, pour que chacun aille chez soi tranquillement.

En arrivant chez elle, la ninja se laissa tomber sur le dos. Elle avait toujours les habits que l'Uchiwa lui avait donné, et heureusement les autres n'avait pas remarqué. Elle parla alors ensuite à haute voix, même si c'était plus pour elle–même.

- Alors finalement ce n'était pas un rêve…

Elle regarda son courrier et regarda le nom écrit dessus, « Nina Anamo ». C'était le mauvais maintenant elle s'appelait Nina Uchiwa. Que d'histoire quand même.

Une semaine passa rapidement, pendant laquelle tout le monde firent ses petites affaires tranquillement. Nina était plutôt occupée. Entre les missions et les moments entre amis dans le parc, pendant lesquels tout le monde riaient et discutaient joyeusement.

C'était la fin de la soirée, et Nina était en train de rentrer chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle quitta Naruto en dernier comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient tous. La jeune fille entra dans sa maison poussant la porte tranquillement, elle alla directement à la salle de bain, qui était la première porte à droite, puis en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé de sa chemise de nuit. Elle alla vers sa chambre et vit une ombre debout dans la pièce. Elle alluma et vit alors un anbu du village, avec son habituel masque rouge et blanc. Elle lui demanda alors en souriant.

- Que me vaut l'honneur d'un anbu du village dans ma maison.

- Un déménagement.

- Hein ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle se fit assommer. (Na : la pauvre, elle arrête pas de tomber dans les pommes mdr) C'était exactement la même technique à chaque fois, alors elle se doutait de qui il s'agissait.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans Unune petite chambre avec un lit une place, et quelques objets, Nina se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit en position assise. Elle regarda sur sa droite, il faisait nuit à présent, sûrement vers les minuits si ce n'est plus. La lune était pleine, et un rayon éclairée la chambre car le fenêtre était plutôt grande.

Nina tourna la tête devant elle et vit l'anbu, toujours le masque sur le visage mais la jeune ninja savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Elle demanda alors.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir enlevé cette fois–ci Itachi–san ?

Le ninja enleva son masque pour laisser paraître son beau visage. Il lui dit alors avec un ton calme et sans sourire, comme à son habitude.

- Je ne t'ai pas enlevé, tu m'appartiens alors j'ai juste pris ce que je devais.

La jeune femme soupira. C'était vrai, elle appartenait à cet homme qui pouvait la tuée quand il le souhaitait tant qu'elle avait ce sceau dans le cou. Elle le regarda alors, et lui demanda un peu hésitante.

- Alors ? Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Ta nouvelle maison.

- Hein ?

L'homme se leva, fit des signes de mains et les plaça exactement au même endroit où se trouvait le sceau, c'est–à–dire sur la nuque de Nina. La jeune femme s'évanouit alors, mais fut retenue par les bras de l'homme qui la coucha ensuite délicatement dans le lit, lui remettant les couvertures dessus. Elle était quand même la future mère de son enfant, alors il fallait qu'elle soit en forme pour le futur bébé. Il dit alors avec un petit sourire.

- Comme cela tu ne pourras pas utiliser Aldi.

Sur ces mots, Itachi sortit de la chambre en silence, la refermant derrière lui.

* * *

Il est vraiment court celui-là je trouve. Mais je tenterais de me ratrapper pour la suite  
Bonne semaine à tous, bisous!


	6. A peine arrivée, qu’on repart déjà

Auteur : Litinae 

Genre : Romance, un peu d'action.

Couple : Nina/Itachi

Disclaimer : Les gens ils sont pas à moi malheureusement, parce que sinon je prendrais Itachi, Shino, Kakshi, Gaara... En faite y'a que la petite Nina qui est a moi héhéhé

* * *

6) A peine arrivée, qu'on repart déjà

Le lendemain matin, Nina se réveilla doucement, ouvrant les yeux mais les refermant aussitôt à cause de la lumière qui arrivait directement sur elle. Elle les ouvrit et s'assit sur le lit, qui était désormais le sien. Elle regarda un peu plus la pièce. Un bureau, une armoire, un lit, deux portes, une peinture dans les tons gris, pas très gai.

Alors qu'elle regardait les lieux, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, il s'agissait de Itachi. Il tenait un plateau–repas dans les mains qu'il posa sur le bureau. Nina se leva et s'installa au bureau commençant à manger tranquillement. Au milieu de son repas, l'homme lui dit.

Ne sors jamais de cette pièce quand je ne suis pas avec toi.

Cette phrase était un ordre sans appel. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi, mais ne préféra pas poser la question. Puis quand elle eut fini, elle se leva et dit en souriant.

C'était très bon, merci.

Laves–toi et descends.

L'homme ouvrit la porte, le plateau–repas dans sa main qu'il avait pris, et sortit. Nina songea qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre monsieur, elle alla dans la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide avant d'aller s'habiller. Elle alla vers l'armoire et vit ses habits, plus quelques uns de nouveau. Itachi les avait sûrement pris en même temps qu'il l'avait emportée.

Il faisait beau, alors elle décida de mettre une jupe. Elle était noire et lui arrivait au dessous des genoux, et en haut elle prit un simple haut noir. Les habits la rendaient jolie, sans être provocant ni trop moulant. Elle sortit alors de la pièce et vit vers la droite des escaliers, et d'ailleurs des voix provenaient d'en bas. Elle descendit alors un peu hésitante les marches une par une.

Une fois en bas, elle vit plusieurs ninjas différents, assis à une table en train de parler tranquillement. Elle s'approcha d'eux et dit alors un peu gênée.

Euh… bonjour.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, se demandant qui est–ce qui l'avait emmené. Il n'y avait que Itachi qui était toujours concentré sur ces papiers, et Nina quand à elle était de moins en moins rassurée. Un des hommes se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la jeune ninja. Par réflexe elle recula d'un pas également. Ils continuèrent d'avancer et de reculer jusqu'à ce que Nina soit coincé par un mur. Heureusement un shuriken passa à quelques millimètres de la tête de l'homme et Itachi lui dit alors.

Je t'interdis de la toucher ou tu m'entendras. Et avant que tu ne dise quoique se soit, c'est ma femme.

L'homme allé répondre quelque chose mais se tu. Retournant tout simplement s'asseoir à sa chaise, en lançant des regards noirs à l'Uchiwa, qui ne bougeait pas comme si de rien n'était. Il se leva et apporta une autre chaise, et fit un signe à Nina pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement, sans ronchonner.

Elle remarqua bien vite la particularité des personnes de l'Akatsuki. Ils avaient tous leur bandeau de leur village barré, et en plus ils portaient tous le long manteau noir avec de petits nuages rouges. C'est grâce à cela qu'elle su que Kisame venait du village de la brume, Sasori du village du sable, Deidara de celui des montagnes, et les autres elle ne savait pas trop car elle ne voyait pas leur bandeau.

Finalement elle ne resta pas longtemps. Juste le temps de connaître un peu tout le monde mais elle du remonter dans sa chambre tout de suite après, car les personnes de l'Akatsuki devait parler affaires seul. En arrivant dans sa chambre elle s'installa près de la fenêtre, et regarda le paysage. Tout était calme, on entendait seulement les bruits des feuilles qui bougeaient à cause de la brise et les petits oiseaux chanter.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi. Elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre à ne rien faire, s'ennuyant fortement, et de temps en temps elle sortait quand Itachi était là, et d'ailleurs il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Mais elle commençait à en avoir marre, alors tandis que Itachi était en mission, Nina sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. En bas il y avait les autres membres de l'Akatsuki, aucune fille par ailleurs. Elle en avait vu, mais celle–ci était en mission avec son mari. Un des hommes dit alors, en lui souriant, mais celui–ci n'avait pas l'air armé de bonne intention.

Tiens tien… le petit oisillon est sortit de sa cage.

Euh… eh bien en faite… je m'ennuyais dans ma chambre… alors je voulais savoir ce que vous faisez tous… et aussi me balader un peu.

Ne t'inquiète pas oisillon. On va te trouver une occupation.

Les trois garçons s'approchèrent d'elle dangereusement, mais Nina reculait jusqu'à être bloquer contre un mur encore une fois. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de faire sortir Aldi, mais une vive douleur arriva dans son cou à cause de son sceau qui s'activa. A cause de cela, elle eut la tête qui tourna, mais bientôt dans mains baladeuses étaient sur son corps, et des rires étaient dans toute la pièce. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, espérant de tout cœur que ça soit un cauchemar. Elle pensa alors.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que je sorte seule. Il s'avait qu'il tenterait sûrement de…. Et à cause de ma stupidité je vais me faire violer par des malades…. Au secours !

Les garçons s'amusaient toujours, mais d'un coup les rires cessèrent et les bruits d'un combat résonnaient. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit alors Itachi. A peine eut–elle le temps de le remarquer, qu'il lui attrapa la main et la tira dehors, courant dans la forêt loin de cet endroit. Le problème était que l'homme courait beaucoup trop vite pour elle. Alors bientôt elle fut fatiguée et ne pus tenir son rythme.

La course s'arrêta d'un seul coup, et Itachi se tourna vers Nina, la soulevant d'un seul coup et la portant comme une mariée puis il continua de courir, sautant d'arbres en arbres rapidement. Il faisait nuit et quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une petite maison. Elle n'était vraiment pas très grande, mais chaleureuse. L'Uchiwa rentra le premier et alluma la lumière avant de poser la fille à terre. Il lui dit alors sans la regarder, vérifiant l'état de la maison.

Personne ne sait que j'ai cette maison. Nous serons tranquille ici.

Nina, elle, ne regardait pas l'endroit. Elle avait la tête baissée, n'ayant pas bougé de sa place depuis tout à l'heure, et pleurait silencieusement les larmes coulant sur ses joues pour s'écraser par terre sans aucun bruit. Itachi lui dit alors.

Cela ne sers à rien de pleurer, il ne t'ai rien arrivé. De plus je t'avais prévenue.

Elle le savait et c'était pour cela qu'elle pleurait. Enfin c'était aussi en partie parce qu'elle était un peu traumatisée, mais c'était aussi à cause de cela. Le garçon l'avait prévenu mais ne l'avait pas écouté, donc son sort était mérité. C'est pourquoi les larmes continuait de couler en silence sur le sol. Itachi soupira puis en silence entoura de ses bras Nina. Immédiatement elle se colla à lui et laissa les larmes couler totalement à présent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit épuisée dans les bras de l'Uchiwa. Il la porta et la mit dans le lit. Comme il n'y avait qu'un lit de deux places dans la maison, il se déshabilla et se coucha à son tour, face à la jeune ninja. Nina en sentant la chaleur, alla se blottir contre la source, c'est–à–dire contre Itachi. Celui–ci l'entoura de ses bras pas réflexe et s'endormit peu de temps après.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre numéro 6, je susi contente il est un peu plus long que les autres.  
Donc la suite la semaine prochaine, si je poste pas Jeudi ceuillez m'escuser d'avance mais c'est parce que je refait chez moi la peinture alors c'est le bordel et je suis occupée.

Bisou à tous, et bonne semaine!


	7. Les habitudes s'installent

Auteur : LitinaeGenre : Romance, un peu d'action. 

Couple : Nina/Itachi

Disclaimer : Les gens ils sont pas à moi malheureusement, parce que sinon je prendrais Itachi, Shino, Kakshi, Gaara... En faite y'a que la petite Nina qui est a moi héhéhé

* * *

Romance, un peu d'action. 

7) Les habitudes s'installent

Le lendemain matin, Nina se réveilla tout en douceur. Elle avait pourtant les yeux toujours fermés, espérant pouvoir dormir encore un moment. Il faut dire qu'il faisait vraiment bon sous la couette, alors c'était normal de vouloir y rester. Nina ouvrit pourtant les yeux après un moment, mais si elle avait fait ça, c'est parce que la jeune ninja sentait quelque chose l'entourait. Elle constata alors que c'était des bras, et pas n'importe lesquels ceux de son mari. La jeune femme était très surprise et avait eut envi de crier en voyant le visage endormi juste devant le sien, mais c'était retenu. Elle aurait eut l'air maligne si il c'était réveillé et qu'il la verrait rouge. Car elle avait le rouge aux joues, d'une part à cause du visage non loin du sien et deuxièmement car l'Uchiwa n'était pas très habillé.

Elle enleva donc délicatement les deux bras autour d'elle et se leva en silence. La jeune ninja regarda alors la pièce, se souvenant de se qu'il c'était passé le jour d'avant que tout n'avait pas était un rêve qu'elle avait imaginé. Heureusement le lieu plaisait à Nina qui pensait qu'elle serait sûrement très bien ici.

La jeune femme partit alors en exploration de sa nouvelle maison. Une salle de bain, des toilettes, un salon qui d'ailleurs avait un joli canapé qui avait l'air très douillé, et une cuisine. Il n'y avait que les choses indispensables dans la demeure, dehors ce n'était que végétation. Car en fait, ils étaient en plein milieu d'une forêt. Mais autour de la maison il y avait un peu d'espace libre, sûrement que Nina ferait un petit potager ou quelque chose pour passer le temps. Elle pensait que l'Uchiwa ne la laisserais pas partir loin de ce lieu, alors autant avoir un peu d'occupation.

La visite était à présent terminée, la jeune fille partit alors vers la cuisine et fit un petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'elle était en train de préparer un repas, elle entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Probablement Itachi qui venait de se réveillé et qui prenait sa douche matinale. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le garçon se lever plus tard qu'elle. D'habitude une fois levé, elle entendait les gens de l'Akatsuki parlaient et en s'appelant mutuellement, Nina savait qui était levé.

Le repas était à présent terminé, elle posa tout sur la table alors quand même temps la jeune ninja chantonnait une chanson gaie. Elle entendit pourtant des bruits de pas et vit alors le garçon, habillé et les cheveux encore humides. Nina lui dit alors en souriant.

- Bonjour.

La jeune fille était vraiment de bonne humeur et cela se voyait. Elle s'installa elle aussi à une alors que Itachi était déjà assis. Il dit alors de son habituelle voix dans laquelle on ne voyait pas les sentiments.

Itadakimasu. (Na : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, au Japon c'est leur façon de dire bonne appétit. Sauf qu'ils se disent bonne appétit à eu même. C'est pour sa que dans les mangas tout le monde le dis en même temps )

- Itadakimasu

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent alors à manger en silence. Enfin, c'était Nina qui faisait le bruit vu qu'elle s'amusait toujours à chantonner sa chanson. Ce qui eut comme conséquence qu'elle était à la moitié de son repas et que Itachi avait déjà finit. Il se leva et posa son bol dans l'évier et dit alors à Nina en même temps.

- Merci pour le repas.

L'homme sortit alors de la maison en silence, ce qui eut pour effet de la naissance d'un moue boudeuse sur le visage de la jeune femme car il n'avait pas dit s'il avait apprécié ou non, mais de toute manière elle le savait car sinon il n'aurait pas tout mangé, donc la jeune ninja retrouva son sourire. En tout cas, Nina se doutait qu'il allait s'entraîner ou quelque chose dans le genre mais bon, elle ne pouvait rien dire du tout. La jeune ninja regarda la maison, elle était pleine de poussières, donc aujourd'hui c'est ménage.

- C'est partit.

Nina se leva et fit la vaisselle, car elle en avait vraiment besoin, ou alors il faudrait en racheter mais pour le moment c'était moins important. Elle ouvrit alors toutes les fenêtre et commença à épousseter tout. Ne laissant pas une once de chance à la poussière de rester dans la demeure.Un masque était placé sur sa bouche et sur son nez pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe en faisant le ménage.

Le soir arriva bien vite, la jeune fille était tout sale et la maison toute propre. Elle était à présent allongée sur le canapé, fatiguée et d'ailleurs ne tarda pas à s'endormir. A se moment là, Itachi rentra un sachet à la main. C'était en faite des courses, qu'il était allé faire après son entraînement, et les rangea dans le frigo. Il vit alors Nina qui était endormie sur le canapé et il eut un petit sourire amusé, jamais personne ne pourrait voir un sourire sur ses lèvres d'ailleurs, puis il enleva d'un geste doux pour ne pas la réveillé un peu de poussière qui était sur la joue droite de la jeune fille.

Le garçon resta quelques secondes devant elle, et partit vers la cuisine et prépara un repas. Et oui, il savait cuisiner logique sinon jamais il n'aurait survécu durant ses missions. Le repas était en train de mijoter, Itachi alla voir Nina et la réveilla doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et vit alors Itachi.

- Bienvenu à la maison.

- …..

Nina fit un grand sourire au garçon. C'est bon, elle se sentait comme chez elle maintenant vu qu'elle avait tout rangé, c'est pourquoi elle avait dit ça. De plus elle n'avait jamais pu le dire et avait toujours rêvé. Quand elle était à Konoha elle vivait seule donc personne pour l'accueillir ou à souhaitais la bienvenue. Itachi lui dit alors.

- Va te laver, comme cela tu pourras manger ensuite et te coucher.

Elle se leva donc et alla se laver tranquillement. Restant un long moment sous l'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau doucement. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, avec seulement une serviette. Elle s'installa dans sa chambre et se trouva devant un problème, et pas petit. Elle n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange. Elle sortit donc juste la tête de la chambre et cria un peu honteuse.

- Itachi-san. Vous pouvez venir quelques secondes s'il vous plait.

Un soupire ce fit entendre puis des bruits de pas, Itachi s'arrêta devant la chambre et fixa Nina dans les yeux. Elle lui demanda alors en baissant la tête.

- Euh…. Je fais comment ? J'ai pas d'autre vêtements….

Itachi se dit alors qu'il avait oublié ce détail, des vêtements. Il enleva alors son blouson et le tendit à la jeune femme. Nina se dit que pour le moment ça suffirait. Elle mit alors le manteau, trois fois trop grand pour elle et alla manger comme cela, donc un peu honteuse.

Finalement les autres jours se passèrent tranquillement. L'Uchiwa s'entraînait dans la journée tandis que Nina s'occupait de la maison. Un jour le jeune homme lui avait dit qu'ils iraient un jour au village non loin d'ici pour acheter des vêtements et autre objet utile.

Donc les habitudes étaient présentes ici, mais il y avait un autre endroit ou tout le monde faisait les mêmes choses chaque jour. A Konoha, tout était identique chaque jour. Des missions pour tout le groupe dans lequel Nina était. Tous avait été triste de sa disparition mais des ninjas étaient en recherche tous les jours pour la retrouver ou au moins trouver un trace d'elle. Certains après-midi, ils allaient dans le parc et rigolait tous ensemble, mais ce n'était pas comme avant. La disparition de Nina en avait bouleversé certain plus que d'autre.

Finalement les habitudes ne sont pas toujours bonnes, pour à Konoha cela fait perdre le côté vivant, pour Nina au contraire à présent elle se sent beaucoup mieux. Nina se sentait bien avant dans le village de la feuille, c'était sa maison et elle ne le regrettait pas, mais elle préférait comme même cet endroit, cette petite maison avec Itachi.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 7, il est plus long que les autres alors je suis contente  
Bonne semaine à tout le monde!


	8. Rencontre durant un shopping

Auteur : Litinae 

Genre : Romance, un peu d'action.

Couple : Nina/Itachi

Disclaimer : Les gens ils sont pas à moi malheureusement, parce que sinon je prendrais Itachi, Shino, Kakshi, Gaara... En faite y'a que la petite Nina qui est a moi héhéhé

Je suis désolé pour le retard de quelques jours, c'est que j'étais occupé alors j'ai oublié de poster jeudi. J'espère que vous m'excuserais, voilà bon chapitre.

* * *

8) Rencontre durant un shopping

C'était une belle matinée, le soleil brillait mais était caché par les grands arbres de la forêt, le vent soufflait doucement dans les branches et allégé la chaleur. Il faisait un temps parfait, mais Nina était assise, à l'intérieur de la petite maison, sur le canapé et réfléchissait à ce qu'il c'était passé hier après - midi.

_Flash back_

Il était vers 13 heures et Itachi avait annoncé à Nina qu'il irait acheté quelques trucs en ville. La jeune ninja acquisa mais les deux protagonistes ne partirent pourtant pas. L'Uchiwa avança à quelques centimètres de la fille et lui enleva le bandeau qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. A présent elle n'était plus une ninja de Konoha, c'est pourquoi il lança le bandeau frontal sur le canapé et sortit de la maison, suivit par Nina. La jeune femme était un peu triste pour le signe du village de la feuille, mais t'en pis, c'était son choix après tout.

Après un moment de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un village qui n'était pas très grand mais qui avait un peu d'animation. Ils commencèrent d'abord par acheté des vêtements, ensuite ils prirent des objet pour la maison, et firent également les courses pour le repas du soir et plusieurs autre jours. Pour les habits, Itachi avait aidé à choisir des vêtements pour Nina et la jeune femme avait plusieurs fois remarquait que le garçon la regardait fixement. Peut-être qu'il la trouvait belle comme cela. Il faut dire que la plupart des vêtements était assez moulant, et mettaient dont ses formes en valeur.

Ils marchaient silencieusement sur le chemin du retour toujours dans les rues du village. Nina avait le sourire aux lèvres et portait quelques sacs. Itachi sentit un regard et se décala, loin de la jeune fille mais avec un angle de vue où il pouvait la voir. Ils entendirent alors quelqu'un crier.

- Nina, attends !

La jeune femme se retourna et vit alors Gaara. Elle chercha deux secondes des yeux Itachi mais ne le trouva pas, heureusement d'ailleurs. Le jeune garçon s'arrêta alors devant la fille aux cheveux cours et attendit quelques secondes, la regardant pour être sure que c'était bien elle. Il l'a pris alors dans ses bras, tout content. (Na : ça fait bizarre de le voir comme ça, lui qui est calme normalement lol) Il lui demanda alors rapidement après l'avoir relâché.

- Tu étais où ? Tu sais que tout le monde te recherche en ce moment à Konoha ? Et aussi que tout le monde s'inquiète ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé en fait ?

- Euh… Si tu posé les question moins vite ou que tu me laissé te répondre ?

Gaara lui fit un sourire désolé et répéta alors ses questions une par une. Nina fut surprise d'apprendre que tout Konoha était à sa recherche et aussi que beaucoup du groupe était très triste de sa disparition. Pour tout réponse, elle lui dit que c'était son choix qu'elle allait très bien et qu'elle ne rentrerait sûrement pas immédiatement.

Au même moment, Itachi regardait la scène et se préparé à intervenir si besoin est. Il se tourna pourtant quand il entendit un « salut ». L'Uchiwa remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait de Zabuza et Haku. Il s'avait que c'était lui, car même si il était habillé avec son kimono rose et donc qu'il ressemblait à une fille, l'ancien membre de l'Akatsuki connaissait Zabuza, et savait qu'il ne supportait d'autre compagnie que le petit garçon. (Na : j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je pouvais pas les laissé morts eux deux ) Ce fut Zabuza qui entama alors la discution.

- Alors que fais-tu ici ?

- Des courses.

Ce fut la seule réponse de l'homme. Haku rigola alors un peu et lui dit après en souriant.

- Tu n'as pas changé depuis le temps. Toujours bavard.

Itachi ne lui répondit pas, il n'avait rien à dire de toute manière. Zabuza lui demanda alors.

- Depuis le temps que nous nous sommes pas vu, tu devrais avoir de nouvelles choses à me raconter.

- Je n'aime pas discuter en public. Si vous voulez vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi.

La petite maison dans la forêt je suppose.

Itachi acquisa d'un signe de tête et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient venir dans une heure. Le temps pour lui et Nina de rentrer et de ranger, car maintenant il connaissait la jeune femme et savait qu'elle voudrait absolument tout ranger. Il remarqua alors que Nina se faisait tenir le bras par Gaara, celui-ci voulait en faite tout savoir et tentait de la ramener au village. L'Uchiwa s'avança alors doucement et attrapa le bras du garçon qui relâcha immédiatement Nina.

- Itachi…

Les deux hommes étaient en train de se lancer des regards noirs et Nina ne savait pas trop quoi faire. On voyait bien qu'ils se retenaient de se battre en public. Finalement ce fut l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui parla et qui annonça à l'autre garçon.

- Si tu veux des réponses, cherche dans les archives de Konoha.

Il relâcha le bras, qui avait à présent une marque de sa main, et partit avec Nina rentrant chez eux. Avant de le perdre totalement de vue, la jeune genin lui lança un regard désolé et continua ensuite son chemin. Gaara décida alors de rentrer immédiatement à Konoha pour vérifier tout cela.

Après un moment de marche, ils arrivèrent à la maisonnette et Nina rangea immédiatement les affaires. D'un côté elle était contente d'avoir vu Gaara, mais d'un autre maintenant les problèmes allaient sûrement arriver. Elle alla ensuite vers la cuisine et commença à faire le repas. Itachi entra dans la cuisine et lui annonça.

- Nous avons deux invités qui mangent ici ce soir.

- Ah bon ? Qui est-ce ?

-Zabuza et Haku.

Elle avait entendu parlait d'eux, Naruto lui avait expliqué presque toutes ses missions, mais elle ne paraissait pas inquiète. Elle avait l'habitude à présent, et puis elle savait bien que si ces deux personnes tentaient quelque chose Itachi l'aiderait.

Finalement à 19 heures les deux invités arrivèrent, et le repas commença peu de temps après. Zabuza comme d'habitude lancé de petites vannes nulles à Itachi, qui soit répondait soit ne préférait rien dire.

- Alors qui est cette charmante jeune fille.

- Ma femme.

Il avait dit ça tout à fait naturellement et sans honte, par contre Nina était devenu toute rouge. Zabuza lui ne disait plus rien, tentant de se remettre de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ce fut Haku qui dit joyeusement et de son habituelle voix douce.

- Félicitation. Je suppose que ça a était un petit mariage.

- Les mariés et le prêtre.

- Même pas les parents… dommage…

- Euh… mais parents sont morts il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Haku s'excusa alors, et la discussion repartit de plus belle. Le repas finit, tout le monde s'installa sur le canapé et parla tranquillement. Nina parlait plus à Haku et les deux hommes entre eux.

Peu de temps après, les invités partirent. Itachi alla prendre une douche et Nina fit la vaisselle qu'elle n'avait pas faite avant. Elle alla à son tour prendre une douche et partit se coucher, l'homme aux cheveux noirs étant déjà couché.

_Fin flash back_

Nina était donc sur le canapé, à réfléchir aux conséquences par rapport à sa rencontre avec Gaara. Elle décida de se changer les idées en allant commencer le jardin. Elle avait acheté des bulbes et les planta derrière la maison. Elle verrait bien ce que donnerait le futur. Au pire tout le village rechercherait encore plus qu'avant. Ou alors elle serait à son tour considérait comme une criminelle. Nina avait fait cela pour protéger tout le monde, mais t'en pis si elle était une ennemi, elle préférait ça que plutôt les voir tous mourir par sa faute. Enfin, pour le moment elle devait s'occuper du présent uniquement, alors c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle planta ses bulbes, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

J'espère que vous me pardonnais pour le chapitre et je vous préviens que Jeudi je ne serais pas là, je pars Mercredi donc je ne sais pas si je posterais Mardi ou Mrecredi, ou même si je posterais à mon retour, mais vous inquiètez pas je rentre le 1er.  
Voilà, amusez vous tous bien, et bonne chance pour ceux qui ont des exams!  
bisou!


	9. Sentiments

Auteur : Litinae 

Genre : Romance, un peu d'action.

Couple : Nina/Itachi

Disclaimer : Les gens ils sont pas à moi malheureusement, parce que sinon je prendrais Itachi, Shino, Kakshi, Gaara... En faite y'a que la petite Nina qui est a moi héhéhé

Voilà le chapitre numéro 9 et je m'excuse encore pour le mettre que maintenant et aussi parce qu'il est assez court. Bonne lecture

* * *

Sentiments

Itachi rentra dans l'après-midi, il ouvrit la porte de la maison doucement et fit un tour pour savoir où se trouver Nina. Cuisine, non. Salon, non. Salle de bain, non. Elle avait disparu. Il commença à s'inquiéter et refit un tour de la maison, il ne trouvait toujours rien alors il sortit dehors et appela la jeune femme. Elle fit alors le tour de la maison et répondit alors tranquillement.

Oui ?

Il soupira alors soulagée. La jeune fille avait de la terre sur la joue gauche et de la poussière plein les mains à cause du jardinage, et le soupire ne passa pas inaperçu à Nina. Elle lui demanda alors en souriant.

On s'inquiétait pour moi ?

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et enleva la terre sur sa joue, ne répondant rien à propos de la question, mais la genin connaissait déjà la réponse. L'Uchiwa lui répondit alors.

Tu devrais aller te laver.

Nina lui fit un grand sourire et repartit derrière la maison pour finir son jardinage comme une enfant. Il soupira une seconde fois et entra dans la maison pour aller se couché sur le canapé et réfléchir un peu. Finalement il s'endormit peu de temps après. L'ancienne ninja de Konoha rentra dans la maison et alla directement se laver, sans se préoccuper du garçon. Elle sortit de la douche et s'habilla pour revenir ensuite dans le salon, remarquant enfin Itachi qui était endormi. Elle s'avança alors et s'accroupi devant lui. Il était mignon comme cela, il avait l'air apaisé et sage. Pas qu'il ne soit pas sage d'habitude, mais on ne dirait pas qu'il s'agisse d'un tueur comme cela.

Après plusieurs minutes de matage (Na : j'adore ce mot lol), Nina se releva mais se fit attraper le bras, elle tomba donc sur le torse de l'homme, les yeux grands ouverts, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle tenta de se relever, mais un grognement lui empêcha de faire un mouvement de plus. Finalement elle laissa reposer sa tête sur le torse musclé, et s'endormit à l'aide de la respiration lente de Itachi.

Le garçon se réveilla quelque heures plu tard, et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Nina. Il détourna alors vivement la tête, un peu gêné. Logique, il ne pensait pas se réveiller avec une fille sur lui. L'homme aux cheveux de jais poussa alors Nina et se leva, décidant d'aller faire le repas pour se changer les idées. Quand ce fut chose faite il retourna près du canapé et secoua doucement la jeune fille pour la réveillé. Elle ouvrit une œil puis le second, un grand sourire et annonça alors toute contente.

Bonjour !

On est le soir.

Ah… ben bonsoir alors !

…. Le repas est prêt.

Elle se leva et ils allèrent manger tranquillement, pour aller se coucher ensuite en silence.

Le lendemain matin, quand Nina se réveilla Itachi était en train de s'entraîner dans la forêt. Il partait tous les jours, chaque matin à la même heure, c'est-à-dire l'aube et revenait toujours pour le repas. Les rares jours où il ne rentrait que le soir, c'était pour ces missions. Aujourd'hui était d'ailleurs un de ces jours. Il ne rentra que vers 23 heures, Nina quand à elle lisait un livre assise sur le canapé. Elle releva la tête de son bouquin et dit alors en souriant.

Bonsoir…. Vous êtes blessé ? Asseyez-vous je m'en occupe.

Itachi n'eut pas le temps de dire que c'était simplement une petite blessure que Nina était déjà partit pour aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Elle revint d'ailleurs quelques secondes plus tard avec une boîte.

Asseyez-vous, je m'occupe de ça.

C'est une petite coupure, ce n'est pas grave.

Il faut faire attention aux jolies choses.

Elle se rend compte de son sous-entendu ou pas ? Pensa Itachi.

Finalement il fit ce que la jeune genin lui demandait et elle lui soigna sa petite coupure au visage. L'Uchiwa se sentait mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui, et le visage proche de la jeune fille ne l'aidait pas à penser à autre chose. Après un moment, qui parut une éternité pour l'homme, Nina finit enfin de soigner la blessure.

Le garçon décida de prendre une douche, Nina quand à elle se rassit sur le canapé pour finir son chapitre. Elle fut interrompue à la dernière page par Itachi qui l'appela. On pouvait d'ailleurs entendre dans sa voix qu'il avait l'air en colère. Elle releva la tête et vit l'homme avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. C'était dans ces moments là qu'on voyait que les entraînements n'étaient pas inutiles, car il avait de jolis abdominaux bien dessinés. Elle releva la tête et le fixa dans les yeux.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a.

Ca !

Il montra alors un de ses hauts qui était habituellement noir, mais qui était à présent rougeâtre presque rose et qui était beaucoup trop petit.

Je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé la nouvelle lessive…

Jette la… et ça aussi.

Il lui lança le haut qu'elle rattrapa et s'empressa d'aller jeter à la poubelle. Elle retourna alors s'asseoir finissant son chapitre et se leva avant de s'étirer et partit se coucher. Il y avait déjà Itachi qui était lui-même en train de se coucher. Nina remarqua que la blessure n'était plus. Elle demanda alors.

Vous avez mis quelque chose dessus.

Non, c'est toi qui utilises tes dons sans t'en rendre compte.

Nina se mit alors à réfléchir à propos de se que l'homme lui avait dit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une blessure cicatrisé vite après son passage.

_Flash back_

Nina avait 6 ans et se baladait dans les rues de son village. Elle entendit d'un coup, un petit aboiement. La jeune fille tourna alors vers la source du bruit et vit un petit chiot qui était blessé à la patte arrière gauche. Nina prit immédiatement le petit chiot et l'emmena chez elle. Quand elle entra elle cria.

Maman ! Papa ! Y'a un petit chien qui c'est fait mal.

Les parents arrivèrent et la mère aida Nina à soigner le petit animal. Le lendemain, le chien était totalement guéri. En fait, c'était un des dons de Aldi le soin. Donc en soignant quelqu'un, elle utilisait inconsciemment un peu de cela.

_Fin flash back_

Finalement toute la semaine se passa ainsi. Des petites bricoles à droite et à gauche. Itachi avait l'impression d'avoir des sentiments à l'égard de Nina mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer, en plus que serait devenu sa réputation si le grand Itachi Uchiwa était amoureux. Ce qui pourtant lui certifia qu'il ressentait quelque chose fut quand il tomba malade. La genin s'occupa de l'homme durant toute sa convalescence. Le garçon avait même pensé enlever le sceau qui empêcher la sortie de Aldi, mais il avait refusé de le faire. Tout simplement car il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuit. Il la tiendrait enfermé s'il le fallait, mais il se refusait de la perdre.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre est terminé, et je dois vous dire que je suis d'un côté contente par rapport à la tournure que prend la fiction, c'està dire qu'elle prend une forme. (Si vous comprenait pas c'est pas grave lol) mais d'un autre côté non parce que ce chapitre est très très court.  
Je voudrais vous dire aussi qu'avec les vacances est bien j'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment, donc je ne pense pas pouvoir mettre un chapitre par semaine comme je le faisait à présent mais je tenterais de faire le plus vite possible.

Merci de lire quand même, et bisou à tous!


	10. Evolution

Auteur : Litinae 

Genre : Romance, un peu d'action.

Couple : Nina/Itachi

Disclaimer : Les gens ils sont pas à moi malheureusement, parce que sinon je prendrais Itachi, Shino, Kakshi, Gaara... En faite y'a que la petite Nina qui est a moi héhéhé

Voilà le chapitre nuiméro 10, j'espère que vous avez pas trop attendu. Je tiens à dire, que ma correctrice est pas là en ce moment alors y'aura peut-être des fautes et je m'en excuse d'avance. Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture 

* * *

10) Evolution

Au village de Konoha, tout était plutôt calme, quand un garçon aux cheveux de couleur rougeâtre arriva et alla directement vers le parc ou tout les genins avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Une fois arriver au lieu qu'il voulait, il rechercha de vu les personnes, quand se fut chose faite il alla directement vers eux. Ce fut Chouji, avec un paquet de chips à la main, qui remarqua le garçon en premier.

Tiens, Gaara est de retour.

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers le garçon et avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quelque chose, Gaara annonça.

J'ai vu Nina…. Et avec Itachi.

Tout le monde se posa alors plusieurs questions, comme que faisait-elle avec ce type, ou plusieurs dans le même genre, et toutes étaient posé à haute voix à Gaara, espérant avoir des réponses. Le seul qui ne demandait rien était Sasuke qui était très énervé contre son frère, encore une fois. Le genin du village du sable se souvint alors de ce que l'Uchiwa lui avait dit. Il partit en criant un « je vais vérifier quelque chose ». Une fois devant le bureau de l'hokage, il rentra sans même toquer et une Tsunade en colère lui demanda.

C'est quoi cette manière de rentrer ?

Gaara ne lui répondit rien et alla devant l'étagère contenant toutes les archives concernant les personnes du village. L'hokage était toujours énervée et posé des questions, mais le garçon ne l'écoutait pas cherchant le dossier concernant Nina Anamo. Il trouva enfin le dossier en question et regarda les papiers les plus récents, le seul mot qu'il sortit en voyant cela fut :

Mariée ? A ce type ?

L'hokage se calma aussitôt et demanda de qui il parlait. Pour toute réponse il lui passa le dossier et Tsunade fut à son tour très étonnée. Elle réunit alors tout le monde, ou plutôt le groupe de genin avec leur senseï et une longue discute sans suivit. Finalement à la fin fut décidé d'ajouter Nina à la liste des ninjas, juste à côté de Itachi, la liste des grands ninja dangereux avec les associés.

Du côté d'une petite maison dans une forêt, Nina était dans son lit en train de dormir paisiblement, ne se doutant pas du tout que maintenant à Konoha elle n'était plus la bienvenue. Itachi quand à lui était dans le salon à faire deux ou trois bricoles. Il alla dans la chambre et regarda quelques instant la jeune genin. Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir et après avoir pris sa décision avança vers la jeune femme. Il fit des signes et plaça ses mains sur sa nuque. A cause de cela, Nina se réveilla et demanda.

C'était quoi ce truc exactement ? On c'est fait attaqué ?

Rien.

…

Elle fit une petite moue et partit finalement se laver. Quand elle sortit, Nina partit s'habiller avant d'aller dans le salon où l'Uchiwa lui apprit qu'il partait s'entraîner. La genin demanda alors si elle pouvait l'accompagner, alors après quelques minutes à tenter de faire céder l'homme, les deux jeunes gens partir vers le lieu ou l'homme avait l'habitude d'aller.

Sur la route, ils devaient passer près d'une falaise, c'est pourquoi à présent ils marchaient, ne pouvant pas sauter d'arbres en arbres. Habituellement, Itachi allait rapidement mais il ne pouvait pas car Nina se sentait mal, il le voyait, mais quand il lui demandait elle répondait que tout allait bien.

Vu qu'ils n'allaient pas bien vite, une bande de ninjas les attaquèrent. Itachi arrivait très bien à se défendre mais pour Nina c'était autre chose, à cause de son état elle se fit pousser dans la falaise et tomba sans aucun bruit. L'Uchiwa ayant vu cela tua le plus rapidement possible les ninjas restants, c'est-à-dire en quelques secondes, et se mit au bord de la falaise en criant le nom de la jeune genin.

Alors qu'il pensait que Nina était morte, il entendit un bruit et finalement une fille avec de magnifiques ailes blanches en plumes, le visage rouge et la tête légèrement abaissait se posa à côté de l'homme et annonça d'une petite voix.

Et bien maintenant je sais ce que c'était le bruit de ce matin. Je peux maintenant utilisé Aldi.

Les ailes disparurent dans un petit bruit, et tandis que Nina rigolait un peu bêtement, il faut l'avouer, Itachi la prit dans ses bras et lui dit de son habituel ton neutre.

Ne refait pas de chose stupide comme ça.

Elle était très surprise du son geste, mais contente en même temps car elle savait que Itachi c'était fait du soucis. Après un temps à décider de se qu'ils allaient faire, ou plutôt que l'homme convint Nina à rentrer, ils partirent en direction de leur maison, la genin sur le dos de l'Uchiwa.

Un fois arriver dans la maison, Nina fut expédier directement au lit pour se reposer et que la fièvre diminue. Itachi s'occupa d'elle durant toute la journée et le lendemain et deux jours plus tard elle était de nouveau sur pied.

Itachi avait trouvé la maison bien calme durant l'absence de Nina c'est pourquoi il lui dit, de son ton neutre.

Ne retombe pas malade, il faut que je m'entraîne normalement.

Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda t-elle en rigolant.

…

J'essayerais de ne pas retomber malade.

Elle lui fit un sourire et Itachi détourna le regard vers la droite, ce qui surpris quelque peu la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Le garçon regardait toujours autre part que dans sa direction, se qui préoccupé quelque peu Nina. Après un moment, pour toute réponse, la fille sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses lèvres. Elle mit un moment avant de comprendre que c'était tout simplement Itachi qui l'embrassait. Il se détacha d'elle et sortit sans un mot. Nina quand à elle restait planté là, un main sur ses lèvres et quelques peu étonnée.

Les jours suivant passèrent comme cela, une discution normale, Itachi qui évitait son regard la plupart du temps et qui avait des soudaines envi de l'embrasser. Ou plutôt qui se retenait et qui craquait au bout d'un moment, mais ça la jeune fille ne l'avait pas compris. C'est pourquoi un soir, Nina demanda des explications mais le garçon ne lui répondit pas. Elle commença à s'énerver et pour toute réponse elle se fit embrasser, et portait jusqu'à la chambre, puis posé sur le lit. La seule phrase qu'elle eut fut :

Je suis amoureux.

Rapide, directe, sans vraiment de conviction, mais pourtant cette petite phrase allé droit au cœur de la jeune femme. Le garçon recommença à l'embrasser et ses mains à se balader sur le corps de la genin, le découvrant au fur et à mesure. Nina ne le repoussa pas, le laissant faire et étant comme dirait-on sur un petit nuage de bonheur. Le reste de la soirée se passa en douceur, avec des étreintes et des baisers. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux enlacer dans les bras de l'autre et nu, ne se doutant toujours pas que à Konoha ils étaient recherchés pour des criminels tous les deux.

* * *

Le chapitre 10 fini. Je tiens à dire que je ne sais toujours pas combien je vais faire de chapitre et j'espère que vous apréciez toujours cette fic.

Bisou à tous et bonne journée


	11. Retour chez soi

Auteur : LitinaeGenre : Romance, un peu d'action 

Couple : Nina/Itachi

Disclaimer : Les gens ils sont pas à moi malheureusement, parce que sinon je prendrais Itachi, Shino, Kakshi, Gaara... En faite y'a que la petite Nina qui est a moi héhéhé

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu pour avoir ce chapitre 11, et qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. J'ai tenter de le faire un peu plus long... mais c'est pas trop réussi lol  
Bonne lecture

Romance, un peu d'action 

* * *

11) Retour chez soi

_1 an plus tard_

Dans une petite maison dans une forêt loin de tout village, un couple était en train de dormir tendrement entrelacé et nu. Leur respiration lente et régulière faisait que la fille soufflait doucement dans le cou de l'homme. Alors que le calme était là, on entendit d'un coup des pleurs. Celui d'un bébé ainsi qu'un bruit de verre cassé. La jeune femme se leva péniblement, vu qu'elle était toujours quelque peu endormi et alla vers la source du bruit.

Dans la pièce on pouvait sentir une grande quantité de chakra, tellement grande que un vase en verre avait explosé sous la pression. Mais la mère ne s'en souciait pas et rentra dans la pièce et alla près du berceau avant de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et de le bercer doucement en murmurant des « shhh…. Tout va bien, il n'y a plus rien » et autre mot rassurant.

Bientôt la quantité de chakra colossale diminua pour qu'il n'y en est presque plus et l'enfant regardait sa mère, le pouce dans la bouche.

Le bébé se rendormit bien vite après avoir baillé, et la mère le reposa dans le berceau avant de retourner vers sa chambre. A peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'elle entendit une voix grave.

- Qu'avait-il ?

- Rien d'important Itachi. Sûrement un cauchemar.

Le dit Itachi soupira en pensant qu'il venait de se faire réveiller juste parce qu'en bébé de trois mois avait fait un mauvais rêve. Nina rigola un peu en voyant l'état de son mari, tout en se glissant sous les couvertures. Elle tendit une main vers la joue de l'homme et l'embrassa doucement, pressant délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'Uchiwa répondit aussitôt au contact avec la fille et se tourna un peu dans la direction d'elle pour approfondir le baiser. Ses mains commencèrent un caresser sa peau douce, découvrant encore une fois sa femme alors qu'à présent il la connaissait par cœur.

Le moment fut alors douceur et embrassade, avant qu'il n'y est un soupire plus prononcé pour les deux personnes les laissant un moment dans un moment de pur bonheur avant de s'enlacer et de se rendormir paisiblement.

_8 mois plus tard_

Nina était dans la douche, elle termina sa toilette avant de sortir de la cabine et de se sécher avec une serviette et de s'habiller. Elle regarda alors son ventre rond et le caressa d'une main. La jeune femme était à présent enceinte de 8 mois et 2 semaines, et le bébé ne devait pas tarder.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit dans le salon ou elle vit son fils qui jouait par terre, assis, joyeusement avec ses jouets. Il avait du yaourt au coin de la bouche, signe que c'était Itachi qui lui avait donné le dessert quelques minutes auparavant. Nina prit le bavoir et essuya le garçon qui se plaignit avant de retourner à ses occupations.

La jeune femme partit ensuite en direction de la chambre et vit son mari en train… de faire des valises ? Elle lui demanda alors :

- Tu pars quelque part ?

- Non. Nous partons à Konoha.

Nina était totalement surprise, depuis le temps elle voulait absolument retourner à son village pour revoir tout le monde, pour avoir des nouvelles. Mais Itachi n'avait jamais voulu. Elle le remercia alors et partit s'occuper du petit Toya (Na : vous connaissait son nom maintenant ) pour le préparer et peu de temps après ils partirent gaiement. Enfin surtout la jeune femme, car le bébé dormait et que l'Uchiwa avançait toujours sans dire mot.

Au milieu de l'après-midi ils arrivèrent devant le village. Ils rentrèrent doucement et les gardes reconnurent immédiatement Itachi et Nina. Ils sonnèrent alors l'alerte et plusieurs autres ninja arrivèrent suivit bientôt par l'ancienne petite troupe duquel faisait partit la jeune femme. Quand ils virent de qui il s'agissait, ils partirent tous en direction de Nina lui posant diverses questions et surtout sur le bébé dans le genre.

- Il est mignon ! (je sais ce n'est pas une question lol)

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Il a quel âge ?

- Je peux le porter ?

C'était surtout les filles qui demandaient cela, les garçons étant plus concentré sur sa santé. Les ninjas autour se tenaient près pour attaquer éventuellement, mais Itachi ne bougeait pas, restant parfaitement neutre et stone.

La seule personne qui n'était pas autour de Nina était Sasuke qui fixait durement son frère, tandis que celui-ci n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, comme tout le reste. Sakura tenta de calmer le plus jeune des frères, sans grand succès avant que Tsunade arrive ce qui fit tourner la tête de tout le monde dans sa direction.

Il y eut une longue discution qui s'en suivit, alors que Tsunade annonçait qu'ils étaient tout deux des ninjas sur le livre de Konoha sur lequel étaient écrit les ninjas en recherche. Beaucoup dirent alors qu'ils devaient partir, car au fond Nina était adoré de tous alors ils ne pouvaient pas la tuer.

Alors qu'il était en plein débat pour s'asseoir si le couple devait être enfermé, exécuté, ou laissé partir des membres de l'Akatsuki arrivèrent.

- Alors Itachi, tu es venu chercher de la compagnie aussi intelligente que toi.

- …

- Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois.

- Qu'êtes vous venus faire ici ? demanda Tsunade.

- Tuer ce type, dit-il en pointant Itachi. Et aussi récupéré les monstres bien évidement.

Alors que le deux membres de l'Akatsuki fonçaient, Itachi avança à leur rencontre mais bientôt les deux assaillants partirent avant de jurer de revenir un jour pour ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

- Je ne suis plus membres de l'Akatsuki si c'est ce que vous voulais savoir.

L'Uchiwa avait dit ça car Tsunade le regardait interloqué. La preuve qu'il ne faisait plus partit du clan était son nouveau manteau, exactement comme l'ancien sauf que celui-ci était d'un noir unique. Il ne portait plus du tout de bandeau de son ancien village, et ne possédait plus la bague également.

Alors que Tsunade allé dire quelque chose, on entendit un petit cri et tout le monde se tourna vers Nina.

- C'est rien. Pas de sou….

Second petit cri qui la coupa en plein milieu de la phrase. Une des filles du groupe demanda alors.

- Combien de mois en est-elle ?

- Aucune importance le bébé arrive !

C'était Hinata qui avait dit cela alors qu'elle venait d'activer la technique héréditaire de sa famille. Tout le monde partit alors en direction de l'hôpital et quelques heures plus tard on pouvait entendre les bruits d'un nouveau né et tout le monde devant la porte qui parlait, content d'apprendre que l'enfant ce portait bien et que c'était une fille.

La mère était couchée, la nouvelle petite fille dans les bras et le père assis juste à côté d'elle a regardait l'enfant et un bras derrière la tête de Nina. Tout le deux avait déjà choisis un prénom pour si l'enfant aurait été une fille mais aussi pour un garçon. Toya signifiant fleur de pêche ils avaient décidé de continuer sur cette longueur et avait décidé :

- Sakura

- Oui ?

Sakura Haruno venait d'entrer à l'appelle de son nom avec derrière Sasuke pour au cas ou, n'ayant toujours pas confiance de son frère…

Ils se mirent à rigoler et parlèrent un petit peu de tout ce qui était arrivé durant tout ce temps. On appris donc que plusieurs couples c'était formé comme par exemple Sasuke avec Sakura, ou encore Hinata avec Gaara, alors que Naruto était plutôt avec Shino. (Na : me criait pas dessus, je voulais pas faire les couples habituels des fics )

Il était à présent vers les deux heures du matin et Nina dormait paisiblement quand elle sentit une douleur dans son cou, mais était-ce dans son rêve ou la réalité ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment c'est pourquoi elle ne c'était pas réveillé.

Le lendemain, on apprit plusieurs nouvelles à Konoha. De une, que les deux enfants de Nina avaient disparu ainsi que Itachi. C'était Ino et Sakura qui tentait donc de lui remonter le moral alors que celle-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes et leur expliqua l'accord entre elle est l'Uchiwa. Mais ajoutant qu'elle était amoureuse de l'homme et qu'elle pensait que lui pensait la même chose à son égard. La deuxième nouvelle fut que le repère des membres de l'Akatsuki était en feu, et tous tué par un homme portant un long manteau noir.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 11 terminé. vous l'avez trouvé comment? J'ai pas été trop longue j'espère lol

Vous savez quoi? J'ai le regret ou plaisir (?) de vous annoncez que ceci et l'avant dernier chapitre et donc qu'il ne reste plus que l'épilogue  
Je tenterais de le mettre assez rapidement pour ne pas trop vous faire poireauter, promis lol  
Bisou à tous, bonne journée!


	12. Gomen

Et on ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, et veuillez m'en excuser. En faite, je viens de remarquer que ça fait longtemps que vous attendez le nouveau chapitre donc je vous préviens.

Normalement je le mettrais dans pas trop longtemps. Si je ne l'ai toujours pas mit c'est car je réfléchis car je voudrais faire quelque chose de bien mais j'ai pas trop d'idées. J'ai réfléchit aussi à faire peut-être deux fins, une heureuse et une triste comme ça tout le monde choisira la fin qu'il préfère.

Veuillez donc m'excuser pour ma lenteur !

Et en tout cas, passez tous une bonne journée

PS : J'espère que la rentrée c'est bien passé pour tous, pour moi c'était pas trop mal


	13. Epilogue

Auteur : Litinae 

Genre : Romance, un peu d'action.

Couple : Nina/Itachi

Disclaimer : Les gens ils sont pas à moi malheureusement, parce que sinon je prendrais Itachi, Shino, Kakshi, Gaara... En faite y'a que la petite Nina qui est a moi héhéhé

* * *

12) Epilogue

Nina a force d'avoir pleuré c'était endormi complètement épuisée et les yeux rougis à force de laisser les larmes couler. Ino et Sakura qui l'avaient écouté jusqu'à maintenant se trouvait à présent chez l'une d'elle et parlèrent de ce qu'elles avaient appris. Elles se demandaient vraiment pourquoi elle avait passé cet accord, puisqu'elle savait le pacte qui avait été passé mais pas les conditions qui l'avait poussé à faire ça.

Les deux amies décidèrent d'aller se balader un peu pour penser à autre chose, mais finalement même en marchant elles parlaient de ça. Sur le chemin, Sasuke qui était sur un arbre entendit un morceau de la conversation. Il se trouvait donc derrière les filles, qui elles ne l'avaient pas vu donc avançaient toujours, et le brun demanda alors de son habituel ton froid.

- Qui a passé un accord avec qui ?

- Oh Sasuke, tu vas bien ?

- …

- D'accord… obligé de répondre sinon il ne va pas nous lâcher, pensa Ino.

Les deux filles n'osèrent pourtant pas dire un mot, aucune d'elle n'y parvenaient. Il faut dire qu'elles n'ouvraient même pas la bouche alors dure de parler dans ses conditions là. Finalement, après un moment, Ino de tout son courage annonça qu'il s'agissait de Nina et que s'il voulait savoir vraiment il devait aller la voir.

Sasuke partit donc en direction de l'hôpital, vu que Nina était encore là-bas. Il entra dans la chambre et vu que la fille était réveillé mais que ces yeux étaient rougis et gonflés comprenant bien vite qu'elle avait pleuré. La jeune femme lui sourit en le saluant et le garçon demanda directement.

- Tu as passé un contrat avec qui ? Et pourquoi ?

- C'est Ino et Sakura qui t'en on parlé ? demanda t-elle surprise.

- J'ai entendu leur conversation.

Nina lui expliqua le pacte passé, mais elle hésita un long moment avant de lui dire pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Vu que c'était en faite pour le sauver qu'elle avait fait ça…

Après un long moment d'hésitation, la jeune femme lui expliqua alors le pourquoi du comment, ce qu'elle avait pensé à cet instant, et tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Sasuke mit un long moment pour que l'information aille jusqu'à son cerveau. Il ne prononçait mot, ne sachant pas quoi répondre vraiment. Ce fut alors Nina qui reprit la parole et qui lui expliqua que si elle devait retourner en arrière, elle ferait encore la même chose, ne regrettant absolument pas son choix, et au contraire pensant que c'était le meilleur qu'elle n'ai fait de toute sa vie.

Après plusieurs heures de discution, le brun partit laissant la jeune femme seule. Ils avaient parlé du passé et après c'était mit à rigoler, se mémorant les bons moment, ou expliquant ce que chacun avait fait durant l'absence de la fille.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Nina était sortit de l'hôpital et elle rigolait avec tous ces amis, qui étaient en couple ou non. Personne n'avait de nouvelle de Itachi, ni même des enfants, et d'ailleurs aucun ne parler de cela pour éviter de faire de la peine à la jeune ninja de Konoha.

Du côté de monsieur Itachi Uchiwa, il était énormément occupé. Il devait s'entraîner, faire des courses pour les enfants et lui, s'occuper de enfants… Beaucoup trop de choses presque inconnues pour un homme. Heureusement, l'homme n'abandonnait pas facilement et tenter toujours de réussir toutes ces corvées. Son esprit était occupé donc par tout ça, et pourtant il pensait toujours à sa femme. Quand il passait dans le petit jardin, il la voyait sourire avec de la terre de partout. A chaque fois qu'il rentrait, il voyait sa femme arrivait et lui souhaitait un bon retour en souriant, alors que maintenant il n'avait que les pleurs des enfants pour l'accueillir. En clair, le beau Uchiwa est en faite un grand sentimentaliste dans l'âme mais tente de le cacher un maximum.

L'homme ne savait donc plus ou donner de la tête. C'est pourquoi, un jour, il partit avec les enfants en direction du village de la feuille, espérant ainsi revoir la mère des deux petits bouts de chou endormis.

Quand il arriva enfin à destination, la pluie tombait à torrent, les enfants heureusement étaient couverts, mais lui était complètement trempés, de la tête au pied l'eau ruisselant de ces habits. L'homme savait très bien où se trouvait Nina, son intuition le lui dicté, et c'est en silence qu'il rentra dans la maison, alors que les éclairs tombaient à l'extérieur.

L'Uchiwa déposa les deux enfants qui pleuraient comme des madeleines à présent, ce qui réveilla Nina qui demanda.

- Qui est-ce ?

La femme se leva et vit alors les enfants, les larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ces yeux avant de couler les longs de ses joues. Les gouttes d'eau salées étaient bien évidement des larmes de joie. Elle prit ces enfants qu'elle câlina avant de les reposer une fois calmer.

Elle regarda ensuite l'ombre debout et comprit bien vite de qui il s'agissait. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, recommençant à pleurer. Nina n'avait pas besoin d'entendre tout en roman de la part de l'homme, et de toute façon les longues discutions n'étaient pas pour l'homme. Elle se doutait très bien de pourquoi Itachi était de retour, et cela lui faisait énormément plaisir.

Pourtant, Itachi ne prononça qu'une petite phrase qui voulait tout dire pour lui, et pour elle. S'enlaçant toujours tendrement, il annonça.

- Je suis rentré.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini!!!!

veuillez encore me pardonner pour ma lenteur et de ne poster que maintenant, mais pour me faire pardonner je vais peut-être commencer une nouvelle fic. Peut-être sur Yuyu Hakusho, ou quoi... enfin je ne sais pas encore

J'espère que cette fin vous l'aimez bien, et que vous avez tout lu tout content, car moi je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire

Gros bisou à tous, et merci d'avoir lu


End file.
